Too many
by twilightrose07
Summary: There were just too many. IYxYYH KagomexKurama
1. Kagome's POV

They were doing it again.

Swooning, cooing, and batting their long eyelashes at him in a feeble attempt to gain his attention.

They were always conducting themselves in such a manner whenever he was around. He just had that affect on women.

She sighed.

She should have known better.

She should have guessed that he would have a million other admirers, but it had still surprised her when she saw just how many girls flocked to the redheaded man next to her.

They had even made a fan club for him. She had lost count on exactly how many members the club had because it changed daily. Girls from different prefectures moved to Tokyo just to join the club; to catch a glimpse of the famed Shuichi Minamino.

Kagome couldn't blame them. It was easy to see why they were attracted.

He was smart, handsome, and always a gentleman. He could make elderly women blush with a simple 'hello' and he could make elementary school girls giggle with a smile.

He was perfect. He was everything that Inuyasha wasn't.

Kagome sighed again.

She couldn't compete with all of those girls. They were pretty, witty, charming. She just couldn't compare. There were just too many, and if Inuyasha had taught her one thing while she was in the Feudal Era it was that she was to forever be second best.

So Kagome smiled when he turned to look her way even though she wished, just once, that she was the one that held his attention.


	2. Shuichi's POV

**Here is the companion piece to _Too Many_. I hope you enjoy it.**

He could tell that she was acting rather strangely.

Her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and she seemed to almost shy away from him.

"So when you're solving an equation like this, it would be best to start here and multiply these two numbers."

She smiled in gratitude. It was her smiles that completely undid him.

Behind him someone muttered, "Skank."

Kurama was finding it hard to concentrate when he could feel the displeasure radiating off his fan club members. Perhaps, he reasoned, Kagome was also feeling the effects of hostile beings which surrounded them.

He stopped and looked around at the hidden eyes that silently watched him and seethed that Kagome was on the receiving end of his attentions.

He had been immensely delighted when their teacher had asked him to help tutor her. He had secretly been devising ways to talk to her.

"Perhaps we could continue this at a coffee shop?" His low baritone voice could make other girls swoon, but she simply tilted her head to the side and peered at him from under dark soot colored lashes.

He hoped that they could ditch his fan club and spend some quality time together. He didn't want her to be maimed because they had witnessed his confession.

He could see something bloom within the depths of her eyes before it vanished as she averted her gaze.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Shuichi-san."

He winced.

She had been calling him, 'Shuichi-kun' for weeks. He wondered what had suddenly changed.

Youko was chuckling within the confines of his conscience. He thought the whole ordeal was hilarious. However, it only made him want her more.

Shuichi did not disagree, but he also couldn't force the young woman to become theirs.

"Shuichi-san?" Her soft voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" He didn't miss the hurt that flashed through her eyes before she replaced it with a small smile.

"I said it's time for me to go."

He looked perplexed.

"Is it already five?"

She nodded even as she grabbed her books and sweater.

Youko was urging him to do something, anything to keep her from walking out the door.

"Kagome," She stilled. He had never used her first name without an honorific before.

However, the mood was effectively ruined when Mayu 'accidentally' spilled water all over Kagome's blouse.

"What have you done?" He yelled, acting very uncharacteristically for himself as Youko surged forth.

Mayu had the decency to look slightly embarrassed but did nothing to mitigate the raising ire of the Spirit Fox.

So focused on the stupid human girl who had distracted Shuichi from his confession, they had failed to notice Kagome leave.

Shuichi silently cursed.

All he wanted was Kagome. She was like a flower among weeds, soft and precious, and he wanted nothing more than to protect her. She was different from the other girls that he went to school with, but his fan club thwarted every attempt to confess.

He sighed.

Someday he'd confess.

He supposed he'd just have to wait for that day to arrive. He settled back into his chair and thought of the girl who had effectively stolen his heart.


End file.
